I Can't Let You Touch It, That Would Defeat The Purpose
by hit-or-miss-alyssa
Summary: Talia Cobb must help her father return to the Unites States to her younger brother and sister as a free man. She delves into the world of dreams and limbo with a small team her father has gathered, including her boyfriend: Arthur Kent. Only Dom doesn't know Arthur and Talia are involved and tensions grow when he discovers the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Talia Cobb

Age: 25

Birth Parents: Dominick Cobb and Mal Cobb

Background: Talia was conceived when Mal and Dom were 16. Because of their young age Talia grew up with mainly Mal's parents taking care of her, though Mal and Dom loved her and cared for her with their lives. As Talia grew up she learned about what her parents could do, after they both graduated college. As a little girl she always wanted to know what sharing dreams was like, and it was the most interesting thing to her. Dom sometimes shared small dreams with her and showed her how to enter ones mind. She couldn't quite grasp the concept as a little girl, but as she got older she researched thoroughly about dream sharing and eventually it became her desire in life to become like her parents with their extraction skills. Some years later Dom and Mal had another child, a girl named Philipa. And even though the age difference was drastic Talia still loved her and protected her. Two years later, and another kid came along, a boy named James. Dom and Mal couldn't have been happier with their family. However when Talia started college, Dom and Mal tested their abilities with extraction and pushed the limits on how far they could go into someone's mind. With Talia not at home they figured it was good timing. Only Talia, away at college in Paris, didn't know about any of this. And so it came as an extreme shock and devistation to her when she learned of her mother's death only 3 months later. She'd flown home only to find that her father was extracated from the United States and that James and Philipa had been left with only their grandmother. Talia's life was turned upside down in less than a year. But after the devistation wore off and after many telephone conversations with her dad about financial issues and where he would be living, she moved back to Paris to finish college as an architect, leaving the desire of becoming a dream sharer, behind her. So here, four years later, she's still in Paris, with a steady boyfriend, a bright future, and a diploma in architectural design. Oh and her boyfriend is Arthur Kent-only neither she nor her father, know that their Arthur's are the same person. And Arthur sure as hell doesn't know Talia is Dom's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person pov.

Talia knew he was going to break her. She'd known from the moment he walked in her apartment door and growled hungrily in need for her that they'd end up giving in to each other, as they always did, and break her first. She'd known it, but still wouldn't stop him.

"Please, Arthur." She managed to gasp as he let his lips brush over her chilled skin. He nibbled her collar bone lightly and tightened his grip on her waist. His large warm hands gripped her hips tightly and he pulled her legs closer to him, slipping his fingers between her pants and skin. Talia moaned and nearly bucked her hips onto his right then but she knew he was testing her. He wanted to see who'd break first and she'd be damned if she let it be her for the fifth time in a row.

"I won't do it. It'll be you this time sweet heart." She whispered and silenced him with her lips before he had the chance to say 'no.' He groaned into the kiss and sighed deeply and blissfully into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Talia let her hands fall from behind his neck to the belt buckle as his pants. She felt the rumble of a groan begin in his chest and she pulled away from him just before he had a chance to capture her hands against his hips.

"You tease me, but it only means you'll have to wait longer." He put his forehead against hers and smirked at her. His brown eyes held amusement and promise. The thing was; she didn't want to wait longer. Arthur had been away for months now and she wanted to give him a welcome home present that he'd remember. So she sacrificed her downfall and pushed on him, flipping him over so she was on top of him.

"Me first then." She muttered. Her hands found the first button on his shirt and slowly but surely unbuttoned each and every one. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, and breathing shallow. She smirked and brushed her palms against his hardened chest, abs, ribs. She leaned down and kissed his chest, loving the warmth and smell of him on her. He tasted like a fresh shower and a forest fire. Crisp, intoxicating. Her head was swimming with the essence of him and she could barely contain herself. She unbuttoned her own shirt and threw it aside, and then started working on her pants. Instantly his hands reached for her body as she worked and they slid slickly across her stomach, chest and neck. He pulled her down so their lips met and she manuevered her pants off, leaving her in only her undergarments.

"So beautiful." He said as she leaned back, her legs straddling his hips. "How can someone so beautiful be mine?" He asked. She let out a soft laugh.

"I don't think you know how perfect you are Mr. Kent." She muttered into his jaw line. He slid his hands onto her hips and the heat of him licked up her body making her shudder in anticipation. Suddenly she couldn't wait. She needed him now in this very moment. She growled feircefully and pulled his pants down. He moaned as she rubbed his sensitive area above his boxers. Arthur was beside himself. He hadn't expected this to be his welcome home present but he wasn't about to complain.

"I love you, Talia."

"I love you too, Arthur." And she pulled his boxers down and swiftly placed herself on top of him after removing her panties. Her hot body was quickly filled with the feeling of him and she let her muscles tense and clench around him, remembering him. Her body had already memorized him and everytime they came together she knew he was the perfect fit. He let out a slow moan filled with pleasure as she gyrated her hips slowly forward. She knew he liked to start out slow and so she made it so her hips rode so slow that his breathing sped up, and his hands tightened on her. Soon, she'd have him begging. As she continued moving she sped up and Arthur's breathing was coming in pants now. She felt a small coil of pain in her abdomen as she continued in this position but it quickly resolved after letting her entire body weight fall on him. And apparently she wasn't the only one who'd felt the extreme amount of bliss when relaxing because Arthur cried out.

"Please, oh god, Talia." He said through clenched teeth. She giggled and that's when he gripped her tighter and lifted her up. He flipped them easily and she gasped in pleasure from the sudden movement. "I can't take it." He said and began violently pumping his hips back and forth. He let out a high pitched noise of relief as he continued pounding into her.

"You feel so good." He moaned. Talia could only respond with small mews, attempting to catch her breath from the intensity. And then her body began to shudder around her orgasm. Furious spurts of pleasure were washing over her and had her screaming out his name as he grunted and pumped faster and faster.

"Please, please!" She screamed and Arthur screamed with her. They climaxed as if they were one person and then Talia felt his hands on her stomach over the pleasure. She placed hers over his and tried to calm her breathing and watched his beautiful face soften as he looked at her. They rode their high down together and he pulled out of her and quickly examened his work. She let her legs fall and he climbed next to her, wrapping an arm around her naked torso. She faced him and saw his brown eyes boaring into her blue ones with only love and devotion.

"Talia, you are truly magnificent." He said, his breathing still uneven. She felt a smile snake its way onto her face and she leaned over to him, letting her lips fall onto his. They were moist and smooth and warm and she slid her tongue over them. When they parted she felt herself glowing.

"I love you so much." She said. He smiled at her.

"I love you infinity." He replied. She grinned, knowing he remembered their promise that before he'd left, they would love each other infinity. And they would.

"Welcome home, sweet heart." She breathed and they laughed together.

(1 month later)

"But honey, you just got home. What do you mean you have to go to _China_?" Talia heard a hint of a whine seep its way into her tone and she tried to reel it back in. She didn't want to seem like she was a brat. Arthur looked at her over his paper and sighed with a sympathetic look.

"I know sweet heart but it's important." He said. He set the paper down and came over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her, and swaying them gently back and forth. He kissed the side of her head and said softly in her ear:

"I love you so much Talia." And she sighed, knowing there was not going to be any arguing about it. He was leaving for China tomorrow and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you infinity." She said, almost grudgingly. Still, it earned her a smile from him and a kiss. He released her from his arms and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, I gotta run and make sure everything's set for tomorrow's flight. I'll be back in about an hour." He said, downing the coffee and pretending he hadn't burned himself with it. Talia gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Of course, take your time."

"Thanks. I'll call you on my way home." He kissed her one more time, the hint of Irish blend coffee on her lips now, and watched as he walked out the door. As soon as it shut behind him she ran to the phone and called her father. He answered on the third ring.

"Talia." He said, his voice relieved.

"Hi, dad. How are you?" She asked. She hadn't heard from him in a while, about a month and she'd been starting to get worried.

"Oh I'm just fine honey. I've got a big buisness opportunity starting tomorrow." He said. She smiled to herself. Her father had always tried to busy himself with big projects because he liked to get stuff done. It'd been a habit that she'd inherited throughout the years. "How are you and your boyfriend?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Still trying to dig into my private life I see?" She said. He'd always wanted to know about Arthur, but she refused to tell him anything until he could actually meet him. All he knew was his name and she was going to leave it at that.

"Well what kind of father would I be if I didn't try?" He asked, his voice catching. She sighed, knowing he was thinking about the kids. Philipa and James. They missed him so much and he them but it was too impossible for him to see them. He was a wanted man in the US and he couldn't risk never seeing them again. She knew this was his biggest fear, not seeing his children. She was the exception of course because she was nearly 26 and could travel and visit whom she wanted, but with kids so young, a lot had to be done. It was just too much for him. She could hear how tired he was on the other end.

"You're a great father. Never forget that." She said.

"Thank you, Talia. I really needed to hear that." He said. She sighed again.

"So we've been fine. Arthur and I. He got home about a month ago but he has to leave again tomorrow. It won't be for too long."

"Oh, sounds interesting. How's your own project coming?" He asked. She smiled, looking over at her desk which held her architectural design folder filled with priceless ideas. She'd met with other professionals on many occasions, presenting her ideas and every one of them had taken a liking to them. She was on 4 different projects that would allow her access to anywhere in the world to build her ideas. She'd told her father this and he was so proud of her that he'd visted her to congratulate her in person, about a year ago.

"Great, actually I believe I'm scheduled for another meeting with Suzanne in about a week or so..." She said, trying to remember. She couldn't.

"Well good for you. My little architect. You have so many options open for you sweet heart, you have no idea how proud I am." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks. And hey, don't forget you have your own job to be proud of as well." She said, referring to his dreamsharing job. It allowed him to extract ideas and dreams from others for the benefit of protecting the world from things they shouldn't know. It was hard to explain exactly what it was, but he enjoyed it.

"I do enjoy my work." He said softly. They both paused, just listening to each other's breathing. "Okay well, honey I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon. Tell the kids I love them and miss them. I know you call everyday." He said.

"Alright I will dad." She muttered, thinking about how messed up and cut apart their family was. All she wanted was for them to be back together.

"I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, dad." And then they hung up. Talia sighed, heading over to the couch and laying down, cuddling up with a pillow that smelled like Arthur. With him in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

(Tomorrow)

Talia's pov.

"I love you, don't miss me too much." He said. But I was not letting go of Arthur as he tried to get me to release him. He laughed and set his luggage down, using both of his arms to try to get me to take mine away from around his neck. So instead I just wrapped my legs around his waist, locking him against me and the counter I was sitting on. He laughed again and gave up.

"Alright, I can give you ten minutes and then I really have to go." He said and I smiled kissing him. His lips were warm and smooth and he tasted like tooth paste.

"Yay!" I said and unlocked my legs. He stayed where he was though and kept his hands on my waist with his head nuzzled into my neck. I stroked his hair, holding his head under my chin and rubbing his back.

"When we can move out of Paris and you don't have so many chances to go to China, or some crazy place like Madagascar, then I will be an immensely happy person." I said, kissing his temple. I felt his cheeks lift up in a smile against my skin.

"Yeah, me too. I hate leaving you." He said, lifting his head. One of his hands lifted from my waist and stroked my cheek. "You're too pretty to be left behind with no man to protect you." He said. I lifted my hands to his face and traced his jaw line. I pulled his face against mine and he sighed as we kissed.

"Mmm, I'm gonna miss you." He growled and I gave him a wicked smirk.

"Well when you get back I'll just have to show you how much I'll miss _you._" I said slowly, and ran my hands up his chest. He threw his head back and groaned. I chuckled. "Tempted to stay?"

"Babe, you're all the temptation I need." He said and kissed me. He tried to pull away but I was too quick. I grabbed his head and kissed him again.

"I love you Talia."

"I love you too, Arthur." I said and finally I let go of him and he backed away. He put his jacket on and grabbed his suitcase.

"I'll call as often as I can, sweet heart." He said, walking over to the door. Just before he reached the handle I leaped off of the counter and grabbed the back of his shirt. I grabbed his silk tie and crashed his lips onto mine one last time, just to show him how much I would truly miss him. He put his forehead against mine and smiled at me when we parted.

"Bye." He said. I smiled.

"Bye, travel safe please!" I said and he gave me a wink.

"Always." And then he shut the door. I held my breath, listening to his footsteps get farther away until I heard the ding of the elevator door shut. I sighed and looked around the empty apartment, wondering what I could do. First I went over to the tv and watched some cartoons, trying to understand it in French the best I could. I wasn't too fluent in it but I got the gist of things. It was an hour after getting half way through the show that I actually felt the pit of lonliness finally settle inside my gut, like usual. I bit my bottom lip and tried hard not to think of Arthur, because it only made me feel more lonely. So to distract myself I went into the kitchen and made some kettlecorn. The popping noises filled the apartment and it made me feel not so alone. I checked my phone and played around with the apps, just busying myself. Once it was done I poured it into a bowl and stared at it. I'd thought I was hungry but now that I was looking at it I really didn't want to eat it at all.

_Guess it was just something to do..._

I eyed my keys then, wondering if maybe I could head over to the shopping mall. I tended to therapy shop when Arthur was away.

"Alright Talia ol' girl, let's get some new shoes..." I said to myself and snatched my keys off of the table. I threw my scarf on quickly, along with my sunglasses and headed out, locking the door behind me. I made it not even a step when I saw Arthur's note suck to the elevator door. I smiled to myself and ran over to it, pulling it off and reading it.

_Talia,_

_You are the light of my life, I love you infinity. You are everything I could have hoped for and more, and I know I am the luckiest man ever. I don't know why you chose me but I promise to love and protect and cherish you for always. You are mine and I will be damned if somthing, or someone, tries to change that. Stay safe, buy lots of things, and keep thinking about me. Because I'll definitely be thinking about you._

_With all my love,_

_Arthur_

I swallowed back the lump that arose in my throat and ignored the burning sensation that appeared behind my eyes. Whenever he would leave he'd give me a note and I'd find it in the most random spots and they'd always be heart felt and full of his love and honesty. He poured his soul into those letters.

"Oh Arthur, sweet heart." I muttered, sniffling lightly, though no tears had fallen. It was just hard being apart from someone you loved. I took a deep breath and folded the letter nice and neat, sticking it in my purse, where some previous letters were that I'd found and hadn't put in the pile of other ones. My phone lit up right as I was about to close my purse and I grinned when I saw the text.

Arthur: I'LL MISS YOU SWEET HEART! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

I replied instantly, giggling from his perfect timing. Usually when he sent me texts like this while he was gone, it meant he was getting on a plane and I wouldn't be able to call or text him for a while.

Me: I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH HONEY! I LOVE YOU INFINITY! XOXO

I put my phone away and headed down to my car, knowing that was Arthur's last reply.

_Alright, time for some shopping..._

(Two weeks later)

I dropped all of my bags at the door as I raced to get to my house phone which had been ringing for nearly 2 minutes now. I blew my untamable blonde hair out of my face as I reached the phone, hope bubbling in my chest. I felt my cheeks flush from the running.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound like I hadn't just sprinted down the hall with tons of bags full of clothes to get to the phone.

"Honey! Hi!" Arthur's voice rang on the other end and I squealed.

"Hi baby! How are you?!" I asked, trying to contain my jumping up and down like maniac.

"I'm good, work's not being going as planned, but I have good news babe, you'll never guess." He said, his voice rising in excitement. I smiled into the reciever and chuckled. I pictured his excited face and my heart nearly melted.

"What?! Tell me!" I said.

"My boss and I are coming to Paris for a few days so I'll _definitely _get to see you this weekend." I could hear the smile in his voice and detect a hint of suggestiveness. I squealed again.

"Yay! Tell your boss I love him!" I shouted. "This is so great! Oh! I have to get something good for your home coming dinner. I'll get your favorites, don't worry!" I said. He laughed a hearty chuckle on the other side and I imagined him throwing his head back in laughter with a wide grin large enough to show his dimples, spread across his face. I heard his sigh.

"Oh babe you have no idea how much I miss you." He said.

"It can't be more than I miss _you_. I'm going crazy over here! Dani's been keeping me company though. She's practically moved in." I laughed as he groaned.

"Oh _god_, not Dani. She's the messiest person we know. Please don't tell me the apartment's a disaster." He begged. I looked around. A few stray clothes thrown about, some old popcorn on the coffee table, but that was it.

"Actually, I'm doing a pretty good job keeping her mess contained. She sleeps in the guest bedroom sometimes and not even that's bad." I said, peeking in her room. Only a few clothes and books. Nothing too bad.

"Wow, what a relief. Okay I have to go now honey, I just really wanted to tell you this. We'll definitely be in by tomorrow so expect me sometime then." He said.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then. I love you!"

"I love you too, and I'm looking forward to it." And then we hung up. I squealed and jumped around again for a few minutes, relishing in the moment that my Arthur would be home tomorrow for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tomorrow)

Waiting patiently by the door, fingers tapping neatly in a line on the granite counter, leg shaking uncontrollably, breathing uneven, Talia was nearly screaming. Arthur could be here any minute and she had every intention of hugging him until they both turned blue and purple from lack of oxygen. She held her breath as she heard the elevator motor start through the thin walls of the apartment and waited for the ding, indicating the doors were open. When it rang she sprinted to the door and had her eye in the peep hole, ready to see him. Even before she had a chance to see his brown hair make its way into my vision the door was thrown open and she squealed, throwing herself at him.

"Sweet heart!" She yelled and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She could feel him laughing and he held her tight, rocking them back and forth.

"Babe, I've missed you so much." He said into her hair, sighing. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of him. Once again the aroma of a shower and woodsy camp fire engulfed her senses and she relished in it. She let his scent fill her up and she groaned, kissing his neck and burying her face into him.

"I've missed you too." She said, and she set herself down, but still had her arms wrapped around his neck. He placed his lips on her neck and left small butterfly kisses up and down it, making Talia visibly shake. Seeing Arthur made her so happy that she found she was actually weak at the knees. Never in her entire life would she have imagined that she could be this in love with someone, but here 'she was.

"I made you dinner." She whispered and had the satisfaction of him giving her the most grateful look she'd ever seen on his face.

"You are truly wonderful, my beautiful girl." He said in a husky voice. Talia had to take a deep breath as to not completely ravish him right then and there. Instead she unwrapped herself from him and pulled him into the dining room where his favorite American meal was. He was always telling her how he missed US food and so she figured his favorite dish of biscuits 'n' gravy would make him very happy. As it was she found that his mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide. She waited for him to say something. He took a moment and then looked at her.

"You. Are. _Awesome_."

He took pauses after every word and she chuckled. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. She loved the feeling of his warmth radiating onto her and pulled him back to her as he tried to pull away. They shared their first real kiss is a very long time and she heard him sigh as she did, taking in everything about her as she did to him. After pulling away she looked into his dark brown eyes and saw her reflection in them. She saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a wide smile across her face.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

"Go ahead, dig in!" She said and she sat down in her chair while he sat at the head of the table. She reached for the glass of wine and handed it to him, knowing he preferred to pour his own.

"Babe, red wine? You spoil me." He said and his glass filled half way. She poured her own glass full with white wine preferring the sweeter taste.

"You deserve the best." She said and waited for him to take the first bite. It had been her first time making it and she wanted to see his initial reaction to tell if he was lying to her about if he lied it or not. She could always tell when he was lying. He didn't do it often, much to her appreciation. He lifted the fork to his mouth and took the bite. He looked at her with his eyes bright and a look of bliss on his face. She smiled at him with a question on her face.

"Did your Talia do well?"

"My Talia did _very _well." He muttered with his mouth full and took another bite. Talia had a self-satisfied smirk on her face, feeling like she could take over the world. As long as she had Arthur and he was happy then she could do anything. She smiled at him while he enjoyed his dinner.

(Tomorrow)

Talia lay awake in her bed, on her side, watching Arthur's peaceful face. The sounds of the birds were seeping in through the window and she heard light pitter patters of rain on the roof as well as his soft breathing. She reached over to him and rested her arm on his bare chest, stroking softly with the tips of her fingers. She recalled last night and closed her eyes remembering the feel of his lips all over her as well as his warm embrace engulfing her. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she also recalled some new tricks she experimented with and that he thoroughly enjoyed enduring last night. She peaked one eye open at him and saw he was still sleeping peacefully.

And then the phone rang. She cursed under her breath and hoped he wouldn't wake up as she rushed out of bed and threw a bathrobe on as to not run to the phone completely naked. Her bare feet made light taps on the wood floor. She picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Talia." She heard her father's voice on the other end and smiled. With another peak into her room she shut the door and took the phone into the living room.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Hi sweet heart. I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"I'm in Paris this weekend and I was hoping to stop by and see you." His voice was shy but hopeful. She was stunned. She kept her voice as low as she could with her excitement evident in her tone.

"Of course you can come by!" She smiled into the phone. "Just let me know when you want to. I can make you dinner or something if you want, or we can go out to lunch somewhere?" She asked.

"Dinner would be great. I'd love to see your place." He said. He'd never been to the new apartment before. He'd only visited the old one near her campus. Since graduation she had needed to move into a bigger apartment for her design room-that and the fact that she had a man living with her.

"Absolutely. Sounds like a plan. You'll even get to meet Arthur." She said and at the thought of them meeting face to face brought butterflies to her stomach. It brought her back to times of her introducing a highschool boyfriend to him and her mother. Although since she was an adult now she supposed it was much different. Still her nerves were there.

"Okay. Just give me the address and I'll be there around 6:00?" He said.

"Alright. I'll text you the address. I'll see you then dad."

"See you then, sweet heart. Love you."

"Love you too." They hung up and she walked back into the bedroom with Arthur. She leaned over to his side of the bed and kissed his nose, then his cheek, then his mouth. His stirred under her and he growled in pleasure under her lips as he awoke. She chuckled and laid herself on top of him as he slid an arm around her. He peaked an eye open at her and frowned when he saw the bathrobe around her. He pealed off the shoulder slowly as she smiled at him and then he fully took it off of her, tossing it to the floor.

"You're more beautiful with nothing on." He said and traced the curve of her back with his fingertips. She stroked his cheek and had a hard time thinking of anything but the fact that only a thin bed sheet separated their bodies. She could feel his heat seeping onto her and it was driving her insane.

"Mm goodmorning." He smiled and kissed her, closing his eyes.

"So, guess who you get to meet today?" She said and she knew she was about to ruin their moment. His eyes were still closed.

"The Godfather?" He guessed. She laughed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"My father."

At this, his eyes snapped wide open.

Talia looked guiltily at him.

"Oh no." He said.

"Oh. Yes." She murmured.

He groaned.


End file.
